


Paying The Piper: Part One

by gemini_cole



Series: HenryxPoppy [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole





	Paying The Piper: Part One

Paying the Piper

 

 

Poppy had barely managed to kick open the front door before the bag of groceries split open, the apples bumping and rolling across the floor. “Fuck it,” she muttered to herself as she tossed the mail on the table next to her. As long as it wasn’t the ice cream, she figured it could wait a few minutes before she went scrambling after it all. She was about to hang her purse and jacket in the closet when she was startled into realizing that she wasn’t alone. A deep voice practically growled at her,

“Don’t turn on the lights. Hang up your coat and come here, Princess.”

_Of course he was in her living room,_ she thought irritably. Because where else would Henry be on a random Wednesday night? Poppy leaned against the doorway separating the living room from the entryway as she took him in. He lounged in her favorite chair, which he had moved to the middle of the room. She’d have been sure to see him as she walked past, if she had gotten that far to begin with. He looked every inch the king of the castle, even if he was in the wrong castle for that.

“What are you doing here, Henry? Better yet, how’d you get in my apartment?”

            “Hannah let me in before she left for the airport. Time to pay the piper, darling.”

            Poppy felt her stomach start to knot itself. Still, she tried to play dumb. Crossing her arms, she shook her head.

            “We agreed to a carwash, Henry, during the day, at work. And yes, I prefer a bikini carwash to whatever you think is going to happen here tonight.”

            “I changed my mind. Besides, this way, it’s an hour of your time, not all day. Now doesn’t that sound better than being mostly naked all day, on display?”

            “Not very confident in yourself, are you if an hour is all you need. God, talk about short-changing yourself, Henry.  Besides, I’ve been working out, I’m in swimsuit shape. Maybe I want to be on display. What is it even that you want?”

            “Tsk-Tsk, Princess. Look at you assuming. Who said the hour had anything to do with me? You’re the one performing the task, aren’t you?”

            “Not if you don’t hurry up and tell me what it is.”

            Henry smiled condescendingly at her.  Thoughtfully, he stroked his chin as he replied, “Someday, Princess, I’m going to take you over my knee and teach you a lesson. Maybe then you won’t have such a smart mouth.”

            “Doubt it. Now spit it out.”

            Poppy watched as Henry picked something out of his pocket. Between the fading twilight outside, and no light in her apartment, she couldn’t see what it was. Suddenly, her stereo system clicked on.

            “Dance for me.”


End file.
